


Trust Me

by nightwindcreations



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Heart of the TARDIS, Multi, Time Vortex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwindcreations/pseuds/nightwindcreations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose, River, and Clara meet in the heart of the Tardis to guide their Doctor to who he is supposed to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

The universe forming and unraveling around them; creation and entropy; birth and death; past and future all combined. Their eyes meet hazel, green, and brown. The three women know who the others are, they see it all, they see themselves the way SHE sees them. There is no doubt that She loves them, because they love him.  
One as a lover; the woman that will destroy time to save him.  
One as a friend; the woman who will destroy herself to save him. One as a wife; the woman who will give everything to keep him whole.  
One as the other part of his soul; the reason that he has them, the reason that he can love them.   
The other woman joins them, she needs to be part of this, she only knows one human form, or she will. they reach out to her willingly. Four women, four parts of who the man they all love is.   
As her gaze locks between them, she links their minds. Her head tilts when they all hear the same word  
“Doctor”   
River is first, what she sees in her is lipstick and shoes. He way she killed him and the way she saved him all bound in one colour. “Crimson”   
Clara is second, she has known them all. In her mind she thinks of each of them separately she sees each of them but she links to one. “11”  
Rose is next, she sees him as a lover. She sees apple grass, and busy streets. She hears his laughter and his praise. “Delight”   
She is last, she was alone until she stole him. The smell of the rain when she took him and the rain when she saved him. “Petrichor”

Rose and River send his history to Clara, the Tardis sends Clara there. They all know what their part is in this, if he is to become “The Doctor”   
Clara looks at the old man standing in front of him, she is scared, what if this doesn’t work what if I do it wrong, what if I say the wrong thing and he takes a different one, she asks herself. “he won’t” comes Rose’s amused voice in her head. “fixed point” River laughs. “Doctor” she calls out “Doctor”   
“yes, what is it” he says turning to her   
“sorry” she says as much to them as to him. he is facing her, she knows him so well, but he has never seen her “but you’re about to make a very big mistake” she covers  
She relaxes, she does know him, between the four of them, there is nothing about this man they do not know “don’t steal that one” she says cheekily “steal this one. The navigation system is knackered, but you’ll have much more fun”   
He looks at her doubtfully for a moment, before something about them calls to him, he smiles “thank you” he says with a familiar nod of his head 

this is the first time she saves him, but it also isn't. she has done so hundreds of times, they all have, she also knows she will do so hundreds of times again.


End file.
